Reunited
by heavenlyhell0987
Summary: After five years, Finn still can't stop thinking about Flame Princess. He doesn't know what else to do except find her. For some reason, he just can't live with himself. He needs her, or does he?


Finn sighed as he walked towards the old house. Of course it was on fire. He wondered if she even lived there anymore. He remembered building it with her, all the fun they had, eventually leading to their first kiss, almost killing both of them. He chuckled at the thought, but quickly stopped himself. He would have time to laugh later, when his plan worked. His heart broke at the thought that it wouldn't.

Finn stared at the house on fire. Did he really want to do this? Maybe he could try harder to live without her. He started dating again when he was fifteen, but all his relationships ended, if they even lasted at all. He asked out Marceline, but she just laughed in his face. He always had a crush on princess bubblegum, but that was when he was a kid. Now she was older, still beautiful, but not the same. She cut off most of her beautiful hair and only wore turtle necks and lab coats, even in the summer. She hardly left the lab and even Ice King stopped going after her. He had a few flings with some other human physique creatures, but none of them were the same as Flame princess. He never thought he could fall in love at thirteen, but the baggage was holding him back. Maybe if he just saw her again he would have closure. After all, he was big and strong now. He still wore his adventure shirt, but opted for jeans instead of shorts. And he never wore his hat, it was too childish. He tried to keep his hair short, but it always grew back into a blonde mess. He was okay with that, though.

He rolled his shoulders back, trying to relax himself again as he approached the fire door. He reached into his back pack and pulled out a ruby necklace. It was a gift from Flambo. He put it over his neck and his skin flushed a blue color. He hesitantly touched the wall of the house, before snatching his hand back quickly. He noticed that he didn't feel a white hot burning pain. The house just felt warm. He hoped that if Flame Princess saw that he put effort into coming back, that she would hopefully forgive him, and maybe even take him back. But they broke up a long time ago. For all he knew she could be married. He shuddered. Maybe she would even have kids! He involuntarily gagged.

He knocked once. There was no response. He knocked again, twice, and harder.  
"Come in! Unless you're a serial killer!"  
His breath hitched. He knew that girlish voice. He opened the door.

He saw her. Her hair was long and the flames calmly whipped around her head. She was wearing a regular tee shirt and jeans, but she still had on her crown. She was even more beautiful then he remembered.

She knit her eyebrows together. "Finn?" She breathed.  
"Princess…"  
"It's been a long time."  
"Five years," He agreed.  
She motioned to the couch.  
"You're in luck. I don't usually stay in this house. Too many memories… But my dad was pissing me off this morning, and I had to have somewhere to go."  
"Flame, I don't know how else to say this, but I just had to see you again. When I was thirteen, you were my best friend, and…girl friend. You were closer to me than Jake." The words just started to fall out of his mouth. "You were everything to me. I found myself thinking about you all the time. I was convinced that I could stay that happy forever."  
"But you threw that away." The princess interrupted. "Instead of leaving our relationship the way it was, you had to screw it up. You literally wrote me a letter saying all the things you hated about me, pretending someone else wrote it. Did you just get some sick pleasure watching the girl you 'loved' fight your worst enemy?!"  
"You don't understand, I started having these dreams and-"  
"DREAMS?! That's SICK! WE WERE HARDLY PRE-TEENS! You ruined what we had because you hoped you could fill your own twisted fantasy?"  
"No! Not those kinds of dreams! There was a cosmic owl and stuff, and the only way I could finish the dream completely was to watch you and Ice King Fight!"  
They were both shouting now, fighting about an event that they should have fought about a long time ago.  
"YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME TO FIGHT HIM! I already hated that guy! I'm a PRINCESS. I knew that in a few years he would go after me, try to kidnap me, force me to marry him, whatever."  
"If you would have done it anyways; why did you get so mad?"  
"You didn't just ask me! You tricked me into fighting him. You specifically stated that I had bad hair, smelt bad, I was the worst… I was a thirteen year old girl! I was sensitive about that stuff, you ass!"  
"THAT'S WHY YOU GOT MAD?" Finn shrieked.  
"Partly, yes," Flame princess admitted. "But it really hurt that you just used me for whatever stupid reason you had."  
"I wasn't using you! I didn't even have the dream until a long time after we started dating."  
"Yeah, right"  
"I came here that way I could just explain-"  
Flame cut him off again. "And you did. I think you should leave."  
"No, not until you really understand that-"  
"Get out!"  
"It was stupid, I know, and I just wanted to say-"  
"I don't care. Leave!"  
"I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!" Finn yelled.

Her face fell. He never stopped loving her. Did she feel the same way?

She remembered the day after she left him. She went home and cried to her father, only to have him smirk in her face. _You knew never to leave. You shouldn't have let him hurt you. You asked for it, and you got what you deserved. _  
Since then she trained and trained, trying to become the best queen the fire kingdom ever knew. She would never kill without a reason. She would be nice and kind to everyone and everything. She would make smart decisions. She would never hurt anyone the way she was hurt once before.  
She was ready. He father already offered her a higher crown into queenship, but she knew the only way her father would be allowed to step down from his position was for her to get married, and that was something she was never going to do.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Finn said as he got up and headed for the door.  
Quickly, Flame grabbed his protected forearm and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, but they then closed as he held her waist and deepened the kiss. She felt fire flare up in her chest, but she kept it under control. She learned how to do that while training to be queen.

She pulled away. "I've been waiting to hear that for the last five years." She whispered as she rested her forehead against his.  
"I've been waiting to say that for the last five years." He whispered back.

**A.N. Well, that's it for now. Am I the only one completely heart broken by the breakup of Finn and Flame? Let me know through p.m or something. Also, I'm going to write an epilogue. Any ideas? Flame if you want, no pun intended, as long as you let me know what you really thought. **


End file.
